Un mundo algo raro
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: nicole es una joven estudiante la cual posee una llama importante ahora sera mandada a otra dimensión que sucederá ?
1. una rara noticia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **SOLO LA HISTORIA Y EL OC ME PERTENECEN**

*...* notas de autor e información _(...) =_ pensamientos (...) texto

* * *

 **objetivo 1.- una rara noticia**

Mi nombre es nicole..nicole de la rosa vivo en México con mi amiga Guadalupe alias ¨Guada¨ por que ?...por que yolo a es cierto me gusta el anime pero a guada no tanto..mejor dicho nada , tengo 14 años y...*ya vasta de jaleos que empieze la historia* (suspiro) esta bien

\- buenos días guada - dije mientras corría hacia mi amiga

\- hola nicole, oye hiciste la tarea ?

\- ∑(O_O ) QUE? había tarea ?

\- si, copiar los ejercicios de la pag 172 y 173 de español

\- rayos llegando los escribo

\- (suspiro) suerte por que es a la tercer hora

\- QUE?, entonces vamonos - dije mientras jalaba a mi amiga

afortunadamente logre escribir sin que la maestra de historia me viera, el resto del día fue normal no había regaños de parte de los maestros ya que según ellos soy ¨inteligente¨yo no les creo

En casa..

\- Ya llegue hermano - grite al entrar - a es cierto hoy llega tarde (︶︹︺)

vivo con mi hermano, madre y padre mi hermano trabaja en una empresa por lo que su horario varia, mi madre trabaja en una estética y mi padre es jefe de una compañía ellos también llegan tarde

\- veré anime mientras - dije saltando feliz

al llegar a mi habitación me quite el uniforme..si ese estúpido jumper azul y..bueno, me puse mi cosplay de umaru-chan* solo que ami no me queda perfecto ya que mi cabello es negro y mis ojos también

\- (bostezo) parece que me dio sueño

me subí la capa y me acosté en mi cama total nadie entra a mi habitación a menos que yo lo diga

En el sueño..

\- Are - dije mirando a todos lados - donde..estoy ?

el lugar en el que estaba era muy oscuro que apenas podía ver

\- bienvenida nicole - dijo la voz de un hombre

\- quien eres - gire a donde provenía la voz y mi vista se poso en un hombre rubio - pri..primo ? - dije algo descontrolada

\- vaya parece que me conoces - dijo con una sonrisa

\- _como no conocerte eres uno de los personajes de mi Anime/Manga favoritos_..realmente eres primo ?

\- si, mi nombre es giotto

\- (suspiro) entonces, para que me has traído aquí ? - dije con un semblante serio mientras me sentaba

\- veo que eres directa

\- tengo que serlo la vida no es fácil sabes

\- es cierto, bueno la razón por la que te traje es por que posees una llama

\- que ? a que se refiere primo

\- me refiero a que a pesar de ser de otra dimensión, la llama que posees es la llama del viento una llama muy rara

\- lama del viento eh ? - dije de forma divertida

\- no te asusta ?- pregunto ante mi reacción

\- no, al contrario esto es muy divertido

\- lo malo de esto es que tendré que llevarte a mi dimensión - dijo algo triste

\- no importa pero..que pasara con mi familia,mi amiga y la escuela _ademas de mi anime_

\- seras borrada de aquel mundo nadie te recordara ni abra papeles sobre ti, como si nunca hubieras nacido - dijo una mujer la cual apareció de repente su cabello era largo hasta medio muslo y era rubio cenizo sus ojos eran de un color obsidiana hermoso y su sonrisa era calida

\- ka..kaze hola - dijo primo nervioso y asustado mientras su llama de la ultima voluntad desaparecía de su frente

\- hola giotto - dijo kaze - bien en lo que estaba, nacerás como una reencarnación mía

\- asi como la décima generación - dije sin pensar

\- como sabes de la décima generación ? - dijo primo

\- solo se un poco, no se asuste - dije tratando de calmarlo

\- te daré un día para que te despidas de tu familia y amigos, también escoge un objeto para traerte - dijo kaze

\- entendido

Mundo real..

\- nicole, nicole - se escucho la voz de mi madre

\- que sucede ? - pregunte mientras me paraba

\- la cena esta lista

\- esta bien - dije mientra iba a la cocina

Con giotto y kaze...

\- esta bien informada - dijo kaze

\- si, inclusive sabe sobre la décima generación crees...que sea conveniente

\- si, ademas le quitare su nombre

\- no es eso algo mezquino ?

\- algún problema ? - dijo kaze con una cara aterradora pero sin perder su sonrisa

\- no ninguno - dijo primo mientras se hacia bolita - _ahora veo por que alaude la escogió como esposa_

\- eso pensé - dijo kaze ahora alegre - _te esperare nicole..no..yami, mugetsu yami_

* * *

umaru-chan cosplay = el traje de suéter blanco, pantalón deportivo rojo y capa de hamster

bien esta es una serie que se me acaba de ocurrir por que no tenia Internet

bueno eso es todo

ciao ciao


	2. a otro mundo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **SOLO LA HISTORIA Y EL OC ME PERTENECEN**

*...* notas de autor e información _(...) =_ pensamientos (...) texto

* * *

 **objetivo 2.- a otro mundo**

en el salón de clases...

\- _bien según lo que dijo kaze hoy me debo despedir de todos y debo llevarme un objeto...que me llevo..mi celular ?..si mi celular total ahí traigo las canciones del anime_

\- nicole oye nicole - dijo guada mientras chasqueaba los dedos

\- a..si que pasa ?

\- te estoy preguntando que si rodrigo te dijo algo

\- sobre que cosa ?

\- te dijimos ayer martha y yo que a rodrigo le gustas

\- ahhhh..eso..no me importa

\- entonces le dirás que no ? - dijo sorprendida

\- exacto, deberías ver que por su personalidad no lo iba a aceptar

\- si si ya se que tu esperas un ¨kuudere¨ pero el es amable contigo

\- no importa kuudere o nada - dije de forma infantil

\- (suspiro) deberías poner los pies en el suelo, esto es el mundo real no un anime

\- no importa - dije volteando a otro lado - _total muy pronto estaré con un kuudere, un tsundere y un shota_

\- por cierto sabes ultima..- pero guada no pudo seguir por que llego el rey de roma

\- nicole puedo hablar contigo después de la escuela ? - dijo rodrigo algo nervioso

\- claro no hay problema - dije con cara de ¨esfúmate humano¨

\- si, gracias - dijo para luego irse

\- pobre no sabe que lo van a rechazar - dijo guada

\- eso se busca por enamorarse de mi sabiendo mis gusto - dije mientras me estiraba en mi asiento

el resto de las clases fueron normales sin regaños, sin molestias a excepciona del tonto de mario que venia a joder cada 5 minutos y por fin llego la salida

\- nicole por aquí - dijo rodrigo jalando levemente mi muñeca

\- _guada me dijo que fuera sutil pero...realmente lo seré ?..bueno sera mejor verlo por mi misma_ ( •̀ω•́ )σ

rodrigo me llevo a la parte de atrás de la escuela donde había un gran árbol de olivas con la supuesta leyenda de *tono infantil* ¨si te declaras aquí esa persona dirá que si¨ buag eso es tan cursi

\- ni..nicole quiero decirte que tu..

\- _rayos ya empezó..rápido termina debo irme con guada a casa_ (¬_¬)

 _-_ que tu..tu..- su cara cambio a determinación - tu me gustas y mucho desde que te conocí

\- _bien empecemos_ este rodrigo aprecio tus sentimientos pero...ya me gusta alguien

\- eh ? ∑(;°Д°)

\- en verdad lo siento mucho - hice una reverencia versión anime y me fui corriendo a la entrada donde estaba guada- _ja que fácil y también fue divertido_

me dirigí a la puerta entonces guada me pregunto que paso y le conté todo..después me regaño todo el camino(︶︹︺)todo fue divertido y llegamos a mi casa

\- esta tu familia - pregunto guada algo preocupada

\- no, quieres pasar ?

\- si no es molestia

\- no vamos pasa - le dije mientras abría la puerta

fuimos a mi habitación la cual esta llena de anime de este modo : ropa habitual varios cosplay, colchas y sabanas de kill la kill, posters de bleach, una alfombra de one piece y lo mas importante peluches de todos absolutamente TODOS los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn

\- bienvenida a mi humilde cueva - dije mientras entraba girando a mi habitación

\- humilde ? cuanto te gastaste en esto ?

\- como...5000 pesos a lo largo de mi vida - dije de lo mas normal

\- QUE ¡? co..como que 5000 pesos ?∑(O_O )

\- si..o mas ?

\- (suspiro) te e dicho que estas loca

\- si~ - dije de forma infantil

el resto fue hablar de diferentes temas hasta que fui por agua y cuando regrese...

\- guada - dije realmente enojada - que haces con mi peluche de takeshi y de tsuna ?

\- es que son bonitos así que...- dijo algo nerviosa

\- (suspiro) no importa tómalos solo no los ensucies ¿ok?

\- esta bien

el resto del día fue jugar, luego llego mi hermano y mis padres así que guada se tuvo que ir pero antes...

\- guada que harías si yo desapareciera ? - pregunte de lo mas feliz

\- probablemente o me tiro de un risco o..del monte everest

\- jaja ya en serio

\- me quedaría sola y triste..supongo

\- cierto debo darte algo

fui ami habitación y tome dos llaveros de tsuna y takeshi

\- toma - dije una vez regrese a la puerta

\- pe..pero soy tuyos - dijo sorprendida

\- no importa tómalos - le insistí

ella los tomo y después nos despedimos y se fue a su casa, entre a la casa y comí con mis padres y mi hermano, después les pedí algo que nunca creí..le pedí a mi madre y hermano que durmieran conmigo ya que mi padre tenia que ir a una junta de jefes, mi madre y hermano aceptaron así que esa noche volví a dormir con mi cosplay de humaru-chan pero ahora con mi celular y audífonos, claro el celular tenia pila completa y..le borre todos los números

En el sueño...

\- lista ? - dijo kaze

\- si, estoy lista - le dije con determinación

\- veo que traes la misma ropa de ayer

\- si no es mucha molestia me podría mandar con esta ropa

\- claro pero...seras un bebé

\- no importa

\- bueno, solo te diré lo siguiente - dijo kaze mientras ponía su dedo indice en mi frente - seras huérfana y ademas recuerda..nuevo mundo, nuevas reglas y nueva vida

\- entiendo eso quiere decir nuevo nombre hmn...que nombre me podre ?

\- no hace falta que pienses en uno yo ya te lo di - dijo alegre

\- así cual ?

\- yami, mugetsu yami

entonces mi vista se nublo y todo se volvió oscuro eso solo quería decir una cosa...ya fui mandada

* * *

ok, ok este es el otro capitulo en realidad nunca pensé que la historia fuera a ser buena

bueno solo espero y les guste aunque...este capitulo siento que salio mal

nicole: oye, cuando salen los demás ?

hibarin-chan : en el siguiente capitulo..bueno uno de ellos

nicole: ah~ y quien ?

hibarin : no te digo (￣ω￣)

nicole : solo espero no ser 15 o 16 años menor que ellos

 **proximo capitulo :** **objetivo 3.- conociéndote realmente**


	3. conociéndote realmente

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTOR**

 **SOLO LA HISTORIA Y EL OC ME PERTENECEN**

*...* notas de autor e información _(...)_ pensamientos (...) texto

* * *

 **objetivo 3.- conociéndote realmente**

 **\- pequeña despierta -** dijo una voz dulce

\- _quien...quien me llama ?_

abrí mis ojos y vi a una hermosa joven con un traje algo corto de monja su cabello era castaño obscuro y sus ojos negros, su sonrisa era muy cálida

\- menos mal despertaste - dijo la joven

\- lily esto venia con ella - dijo una anciana la cual traía el mismo traje pero el de ella si era largo, se le veía algo alterada

\- gracias madre - dijo lily mientras leía un papel - así que te llamas mugetsu yami

\- _bueno es el nombre que kaze me puso así que...creo que si..si_

 _-_ haber...hoy es 5 de junio...vaya llegaste exactamente un mes después de kyoya

\- _kyoya ?...espera..hibari ?_ _∑(O_O )_

 _-_ bien ahora te llevare a conocer a tu amigo - me cargo al parecer estaba en una especie de canasta

me llevo a donde vi a un montón de personas al parecer estaban en una especie de reunión pasamos al lado de un espejo y pude verme mi piel era un poco mas blanca pero mi color de ojos y cabello no cambio aunque si tenia rasgos asiáticos, después fuimos a una habitación con 6 cunas 4 tenia a bebes y 2 estaban vacías

\- mira el es tu amigo..su nombre es hibari kyoya - me acerco a uno de los bebes

\- _lo que pensé..pero hibari se ve tan lindo sus mejillas rosas son tan lindas..quiero abrazarlo_

POV LILY

\- _parece que le gusta kyoya -_ la pequeña estiro su brazo intentando alcanzarlo, y la acerque un poco mas

ella tomo su mejilla y al instante kyoya despertó sin hacer ningún ruido y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que los aparte

\- veo que te llevas bien con kyoya..así que hoy dormirás con el y mañana estarás en tu cuna

la recosté a un lado y luego me fui

FIN POV LILY

\- _ok ok ok ok, es la primera vez que duermo con un chico y tenia que ser con el kuudere de la familia.._ _típico_

hibari no dejaba de mirarme luego volvió a dormir y a mi me callo el sueño

\- _nota mental...odio ser un bebé_

Al dia siguiente...

al parecer desperté tarde puesto que todos estaban muy activos y como el día anterior hibari se me quedaba viendo

\- _tengo monos en la cara o que ?_

\- yami-chan, kyoya-kun ustedes son los que faltan - dijo lily mientras nos cargaba - es hora de desayunar

fuimos hacia una especie de jardin donde estaban varios ancianos, el resto de los bebés, varias niñas de alrededor de 6 años y nuestra tal ¨madre¨

\- lily, enri que piensan hacer con ella ? - dijo uno de los ancianos mientras apuntaba hacia mi

\- la criare como una mas - dijo lily

todos los ancianos voltearon a verme

\- ella debe ser criada de forma especial - dijo una anciana

\- jinna - dijo madre - ella es una niña no un ser extraño

\- no viste como llego aquí - contesto enojada - y por si no lo notaste llego el mismo día que cuando nació kaze-sama

\- abuela, no podemos juzgarla por eso..debe ser...solo una simple coincidencia

 _\- ya veo están hablando mal de mi..esperen un segundo...como llegue aquí ?_

entonces hibari empezó a jalar el cabello de lily

\- es cierto estaba por alimentarlos - lily nos saco de ese lugar ya que para ir al comedor había que pasar por el jardín - yumi y saki me ayudaran ?

\- si - dijeron ambas niñas

yumi tenia el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color ademas de ser de piel morena y saki tenia el cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes

\- _se parecen algo a xanxus y a belphegor_

llegamos a la cocina donde yumi y saki nos cargaron mientras lily esterilizaba los biberones y hervía leche después nos dio la leche y ambos volvimos a caer en el sueño

\- parece que te diviertes - se escucho la voz de kaze

\- _estas bromeando, me duermo cada vez que me dan de comer y..._

\- no es esto lo que querías ?

\- _eh ?_

\- siempre soñaste con conocer el verdadero lado de este niño...o no?

\- _bueno...si pero..._

\- ahora te doy la oportunidad...aprovéchala

después abrí los ojos y otra vez estaba a un lado de hibari

\- _pequeño hibari espero conocerte realmente_

Han pasado 4 años desde que llegue aquí, hibari ya puede caminar pero yo..bueno yo me tengo que agarrar de el por que estoy igual que tsuna...me tropiezo con mis propias patas (suspiro) si..lo se..soy de lo peor, podemos decir palabras y al parecer hibari ya empezó con la fiebre de los herbívoros y los carnívoros

\- KYOYA, YAMI DESPIERTEN EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO - grito lily desde la cocina

las ¨habitaciones¨ individuales son enormes son tan grades que caben 80 personas paradas y el ¨orfanato¨ donde vivimos es tan jodidamente grande como un castillo

\- oye, yami que van a dar hoy ? - dijo hibari mientras despertaba, si el muy bribón duerme conmigo

*que maldita suerte*

\- por lo poco que recuerdo..creo que fruta - le dije mientras me revolvía en las sabanas

\- te comes la piña que me vayan a dar - dijo de forma suplicante

\- esta bien pero..realmente odias la piña verdad ? - dije mientras me paraba para ir al baño - _yo pensé que había empezado a odiar la piña por mukuro_

\- no me gusta se siente feo como me deja la lengua - dijo haciendo un gesto muy adorable

\- te la escalda ? - le dije como si nada

\- esca..que ?

\- no, nada - dije evitando el tema - _rayos casi la riego...una niña de 4 años no dice palabras tan_ _complicadas..o si ?_

fuimos al primer piso donde estaba la cocina, obviamente tuvimos que pasar por el jardín ya que las escaleras conectan solo al jardín

\- ohayo nee-chan - dijimos hibari y yo

\- ohayo - nos respondió lily

se supone que estamos en un pueblo apartado de de la ciudad de Francia* hace un tiempo leí que tanto hibari como alaude eran alondra solo que el termino alaude se utiliza en Francia y..creo que también en Italia*pero lily viene de namimori,japón y como viene de allá se le dio la gran idea de enseñarnos japones antes que el francés

\- hoy hay fruta, piña para kyoya y sandia para yami - dijo lily mientras ponía nuestros platos

\- _ok, me gusta la sandia pero..no quiero ver sufrir a hibari -_ tome mi plato y se lo di a hibari - kyoya te cambio mi plato..hoy prefiero comer piña

\- gracias yami - dijo hibari para luego cambiar los platos

\- (suspiro) kyoya debes aprender a comer piña - dijo lily

\- pero no me gusta

\- tal vez si la probaras todos los días te gustaría

\- lo dudo mucho - dije mientras empezaba a comer la piña

5 años después...

ahora hibari y yo tenemos 9 años, cuando cumplimos 7 nos hayamos una cueva que por dentro tenia un pequeño rió, todos los días vamos ahí y nos quedamos hasta la noche ya que en la noche la luz de la luna da a unos cuarzos que hay en la cueva y al agua pareciendo una constelación, estudiamos en casa junto con lily y nuestra madre, ademas de que entrenamos en secreto, como era de suponerse hibari utiliza sus tonfas pero..yo utilizo látigo

\- kyo-kun - se escucho la voz de rona fuera de la cueva

rona es una niña de cabellos largos y rizados de color castaño y ojos negros proviene de una familia rica y siempre viste como una loli, y si se preguntan como nos vemos nosotros bueno fácil yo me voy acercando a mi forma real y hibari..es un fon chiquito..bueno no tan chiquito..como del tamaño de fuuta*

\- tsk, llego la herbívora - dijo hibari con molestia

\- como es que rona hallo la cueva ? - pregunte con pereza

\- probablemente me siguió

\- querido - se escucho nuevamente

\- le sigues gustando - dije mientras me recostaba en el suelo

\- no me interesan herbívoras - hibari volteo a verme

\- aquí estabas kyo-kun - dijo rona mientras corría hacia hibari para abrazarlo...pero hibari la esquivo y ella se golpeo contra una piedra

\- auch, te dolió rona ? - dije de forma burlona mientras le daba la mano para levantarse

\- que haces tu aquí yami ? - pregunto enojada mientras se paraba

\- nunca contestes a una pregunta con otra pregunta - igual yo me moleste - y como respuesta, estaba descansando de mi entrenamiento con kyoya

\- y que haces entrenando con mi novio ?

\- _enana molesta_ yo entreno con quien se me de la gana

\- y para empezar no soy tu novio - contesto hibari mas que molesto pero aun serio

\- pero kyo-kun yo te...- rona se abalanzo contra hibari para abrazarlo pero me le adelante y puse mi puño por lo que se volvió a golpear

\- te acercas nuevamente a kyoya..y juro que te rompo tu cara de niña chiflada - me moleste aun mas - y no me importara la demanda que me de tu familia

hubo un minuto incomodo de silencio volte a ver a hibari y note un leve rubor en su rostro

\- n..no es que me gustes ni nada por el estilo e..es solo que...nunca me a gustado verte sufrir - sentí mi rostro arder - _rayos acabo de sonar como una tsundere...parece que estar aquí poco a poco acaba con mi personalidad_

 _-_ yami - dijo hibari mientras acercaba su mano -...yo

\- ya va siendo hora de la cena sera mejor irnos - dije nerviosa - me..me iré adelantando

después salí corriendo...

POV HIBARI

 _\- que tiene la cazadora ?, a estado asi desde en la mañana_

 _-_ querido - dijo la herbívora - la peste ya se fue así que..dame un abrazo

se lanzo contra mi pero la esquive

\- no le vuelvas a decirle peste a yami o...kamikorosu

\- perdóname..kyo-kun

\- y no me vuelvas a decir kyo-kun...no tenemos ningún tipo de relación así que acostúmbrate a llamarme por mi apellido

\- si kyo-ku...hibari-san

después de dejar las cosas en claro me fui de la cueva para luego ir al orfanato..

FIN POV HIBARI

* * *

Bien este es el capitulo 3..bueno objetivo 3

yami .- no lo hiciste bien

hibarin .- lo se

yami .- dejaste dudas

hibarin .- lo se

yami .- estas tonta

hibarin .- lo se..espera que ?

yami .- nada,

hibarin .- que dijiste ?

yami .- dije..

ciao ciao


	4. el poder se descontrola

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTOR, LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ESAS SON DE SUS AUTORES**

 **SOLO LA HISTORIA Y EL OC ME PERTENECEN**

*...* notas de autor e información _(...)_ pensamientos (...) texto [...] canción

* * *

 **objetivo 4.- el poder se descontrola**

corrí hacia el orfanato como si no hubiese un mañana planea subir sin que nadie me notara pero...

\- yami paso algo ? - dijo lily al verme descontrolada

\- no, no es nada nee-chan - le dije sin mantener una sonrisa y luego fui a mi habitación

una vez llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta con candado me cambie de mi ropa deportiva a un vestido simple de color lila y me hice bolita en mi cama

\- _que me esta pasando ?..por que salí corriendo ?...de seguro ahora cree que estoy loca - di un suspiro largo y luego me_ _acosté_

POV HIBARI

llegue al orfanato como normalmente buscando con la vista a la cazadora pero solo halle a los herbívoros y a nee-chan

\- kyoya - dijo lily preocupada mientras se acercaba a mi - paso algo entre tu y yami ?

\- no, sucedió algo ?

\- su típica sonrisa no estaba, sera un problema si la abuela la ve así de triste...ya sabes como es de estricta

\- iré a verla

FIN POV HIBARI

\- _moo~ debí haberme quedado ahí ademas apenas va a anochecer -_ vi hacia la ventana luego me pare y la abrí pasando así al pequeño balcón - _tengo que relajarme un poco_

[heroine syndrome]

después se escucho donde tocaron a mi puerta

\- yami - era hibari - puedo entrar ?

\- que necesitas ? - le conteste de forma fría, entonces cerré la ventana para luego abrir la puerta

\- solo quiero saber si algo te paso ? - dijo preocupado

\- no es nada, no me pasa nada - le conteste enojada - _que me pasa...no me digas que..me enamore del kuudere de la clase_ _∑(O_O )_ _..no no no nno..no esto debe ser una_ _tontería_

 _-_ estas segura _? -_ hibari me abrazo

\- si, estoy segura - le dije correspondiendo el abrazo

entonces unos dispararos se escucharon desde la primera planta

POV LILY

6:00 pm

kyoya acababa de subir con yami entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta

\- voyy - dije alegre - _deben ser yumi y saki que regresan de la escuela o mamá que regresa de las compras_

cuando abrí la puerta estaban dos hombres trajeados

\- se les ofrece algo ? - pregunte nerviosa pues aquellos hombres daban mucho miedo

\- usted es lily lilium ? - pregunto uno de los hombres

\- s..si soy yo, n..necesitan algo ?

\- nuestro jefe pide que usted sea su concubina - respondió el otro hombre

\- y se puede saber quien es su jefe ? - esta vez pregunte algo enojada

\- el jefe del escuadrón B de la familia cavallone

entonces abrí mis ojos como platos...ese hombre era conocido por ser peligroso y tener un gran harem

\- l..lamento decir esto pero rechazare su propuesta

\- pues temo decir que eso no es posible...- dijo el primer hombre

\- pues si se resiste..- el segundo hombre saco una pistola - usted y todos en el orfanato morirán

\- no lo dejare hacer eso - saque un revolver - en este orfanato nadie es débil..o aunque sea las mayores ninguna es débil

(aplauso)...(aplauso)

\- eso es lo que busco en una mujer...lamentablemente como te revelaste debo matarte pero antes matare a tus preciados niños - dijo un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos color lavanda, que traía puesto un traje blanco detrás de el había mucho mas hombres -...tómenla

ambos hombre me apresaron, entonces su jefe entro y se pudieron escuchar gritos y disparos

FIN POV LILY

*volvemos a tiempo normal*

\- que es ese sonido ? - dijo hibari mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza

\- no lo se..pero tengo un mal presentimiento - le dije para luego separarme un poco de el

\- bajemos - hibari tomo mi mano y me hizo bajar junto con el

cuando llegamos a la sala donde se supone estaban todos el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, después salimos hacia el patio donde varios hombres apresaban a lily pero uno en especial se quería propasar con nee-chan

\- DEJA A NEE-CHAN - grite sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin pensar saque mi látigo y kyoya sus tonfas...si, no le habría ganado 10/20 peleas a hibari si no supiera sacar mi arma de la nada(￣︶￣), y sobre como conseguimos nuestras armas pues...solo diré una cosa ¨abuela¨

\- te faltaron dos - dijo el hombre de blanco, inmediatamente uno de los hombre nos intento disparar pero lo esquivamos

\- kyoya ten cuidado, no es un oponente fácil

\- si, entonces kamikorosu

\- a pelear kyoya

ambos golpeábamos a diestra y siniestra pero como eran hombre mayores sus golpes dolían mas, al poco tiempo hibari y yo estábamos mal heridos, pero hibari se desmayo en el piso

\- primero al niño - dijo el hombre de blanco. entonces con mis pocas fuerzas me pare y me puse frente a hibari para yo recibir el impacto cerré los ojos pero...el impacto jamas llego..si escuche el sonido de la bala pero jamas sentí el dolor, abrí los ojos y enfrente de mi estaba lily, ella había recibido la bala...luego cayo al suelo

\- sayonara yami - me dijo entre susurro - no..nicole

me sorprendí demasiado, en ese momento muchas preguntas estaban en mi cabeza ¿como sabia mi verdadero nombre?, y ¿desde cuando?

\- espera..nee-chan no te vayas, todavía tienes mucho que responderme - mis lagrimas desbordaban entonces kyoya empezó a despertar - despierta..n..no nos dejes

después de eso todo se volvió negro

POV HIBARI

logre despertar..y frente a mi se encontraba nee-chan con una herida en el pecho y yami..estaba llorando, yami la única chica que jamas vi llorar, la única a la que no podía decirle que era,si herbívora, carnívora u omnivora, la única que me hacia sonreí...ella ahora estaba llorando y..yo no sabia como ayudarla

\- dispara - dijo nuevamente el hombre de blanco

uno de los hombre que tenia atrás disparo hacia yami...pero una especie de aro metálico que mas bien parecía una mira,dentro era como un vidrio color azul tan claro que daba casi a blanco la protegió *parecido a los escudos del sistema C.A.I de gokudera*

\- [rasetsu to mukuro]

ella se puso a cantar lo cual raro pero..su cabello negro que llegaba debajo de la cadera se volvió de color blanco y se convirtió en púas..ahora parecía un erizo

\- ya..yami, es..estas bien ?- pregunte nervioso..era la primera vez que sentía tanto miedo

ella no contesto, después termino de cantar...una especie de rayos color verde salieron de su espalda y empezaron a matar a cada uno de los hombres, cada vez que intentaban disparar aquel aro la protegía o regresaba la balas dejando asi para el final el hombre vestido de blanco

\- n..no me lastimes - dijo el hombre mientras yami se acercaba lentamente

\- no temas - dijo de forma fría - tan solo te dejare tomando líquidos el resto de tu vida

dos brazos enormes aparecieron de repente tomando al hombre para luego azotarlo violentamente contra el suelo

\- espera yami - grite sin importarme nada

yami volteo hacia mi y pude ver su cara...sus ojos eran de un rojo brilloso y su flequillo que era dividido en tres hizo una sombra tapando la mitad de su rostro

\- ky..kyoya - al poco tiempo volvió a la normalidad haciendo que los brazos desaparecieran y ella cayera al suelo

camine como pude hacia ella, para después cargarla entonces llegaron yumi, saki y mamá, ellas abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver tal masacre, luego corrieron para ayudarme con yami y curar mis heridas

FIN POV HIBARI

dos días después...

varias personas estaban en el aeropuerto de Francia despidiendo a un niño

\- estas seguro de irte ? - le pregunte algo triste - tus heridas no se han curado lo suficiente

\- si, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos así que iré a japón para entrenar - dijo hibari

\- entonces pónganse esto - dijo mamá para entregarle una pulsera a hibari y una gargantilla a mi - esto los unirá

\- entonces también pongan esto - la abuela nos estrego dos sortijas de matrimonio - esto es para que nunca se olviden

\- gracias abuela - dijo hibari - nos veremos pronto yami

\- espero que regreses pronto - le di un abrazo que el correspondió para luego irse hacia namimori

\- _yo también debo mejorar hasta controlar mi ¨Enjerupawā¨ *poder del ángel*_

/FLASH BACK/

\- are..do..donde estoy - abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el techo de color blanco de la enfermería del orfanato - parece ser la enfermería..pero que hago aquí ?

\- yami - era saki quien entraba - veo que despertaste

\- si - respondí secamente

\- veras tenemos algo que decirte - saki me tomo en brazos para luego llevarme a la sala que estaba completamente limpia como..si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla

\- veras yami - empezó mamá - la verdad tu no eres de aquí

\- a que te refieres ? - actué como si tuviera miedo

\- me refiero a que el día que llegaste a este orfanato..no llegaste como kyoya o el resto de los niños

\- tu llegaste diferente - esta vez fue la abuela - cuando llegaste bajaste del cielo rodeada por una especie de llama color blanco..lo raro de esto es que tu apariencia era..

\- de una joven de 14 años - le siguió yumi - entonces te hiciste cada vez mas pequeña hasta convertirte en un bebé, todos en el pueblo pensaron que eras una especie de ¨ángel¨ pero no era así..

\- cuando caíste del cielo y llegaste al suelo tres cosas mas cayeron contigo una era un traje raro conformado por una capa de hamster, un pantalón deportivo rojo y un suéter blanco, la otra era un celular con audífonos y la ultima era una nota con tu nombre - dijo saki

\- _mi traje de humaru-chan y mi celular_

 _-_ el celular tenia varias canciones que no existían en este lugar pero estaban en japones el idioma de lily

\- nosotros pensamos que solo era raro que algo así llegara contigo, pero al poco tiempo..no mas bien cuando cumpliste los 5 años empezaste a cantar esas canciones y tuviste mas conocimiento del japones que kyoya a pesar de que estudiaban juntos

\- kyoya sabe esto ? - les dije seria

\- no solo los ancianos del pueblo y nosotras - dijo mamá

\- entonces..no deben contarle nada de esto a el

\- si, pero a cambio deberás entrenar el poder del que nos hablo kyoya

\- que poder ? - dije confundida

\- kyoya nos dijo que tu venciste a todos esos hombres, creando muchas cosas

\- entendido entrenare ese poder y me volveré fuerte, para eso me iré de aquí una temporada

\- estas segura ? - dijo la abuela - kyoya nos dijo lo mismo

\- si, entonces me iré después de kyoya

/FIN FLASH BACK/

\- _te prometo volverme mas fuerte...hibari kyoya_

* * *

final del capitulo hasta la proxima

ciao ciao


	5. el viento en namimori

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTOR, LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ESAS SON DE SUS AUTORES, LOS ARCOBALENOS TIENEN FORMA ADULTA**

 **SOLO LA HISTORIA Y EL OC ME PERTENECEN**

 **primero que nada me quiero disculpar por el capitulo anterior el supuesto ¨objetivo 5¨..lo resumiré en algo fácil..no le vuelvo a decir a mi prima que suba el capitulo,que termino subiendo el equivocado**

*...* notas de autor e información _(...)_ pensamientos (...) texto [...] canción **(...)** = francés

* * *

 **objetivo 5.- ¡PELIGRO! el viento que pierde el control llega a namimori**

Han pasado exactamente 16 años desde que mi vida paso de ¨friki amante del anime¨ a ¨amiga de la infancia del guardián de la nube y poseedora de la llama del viento¨ después de todo estoy viviendo en un mundo algo raro ya que conoceré al resto de los arcobalenos y guardianes y por que digo resto ?...lo digo por que ya conozco a viper y a fon

\- madre me voy..estas segura que estarán bien sin mi ? - pregunte mientras abría la puerta del orfanato

\- estoy muy segura yami-chan tu ve y busca a kyoya - dijo madre mientras abrazaba a los niños nuevos, su rostro mostraba algo de tristeza

\- prometo que regresare...y traeré a kyoya conmigo

\- también estaría contenta de que trajeras a sus amigos

\- por supuesto - después me dirigí al aeropuerto para ir directamente a namimori

después del viaje...

\- yami-chan menos mal haz llegado - dijo fon quien estaba esperando

\- maestro - dije para hacer una reverencia

a fon lo llamo maestro por que me entreno en artes marciales casi al mismo tiempo que i-pin, algunas cosas cambiaron como por ejemplo : los arcobalenos tienen forma adulta, yumi es la actual guardián de la nube de varia, saki es una idol mundial mente conocida, i-pin y yo nos conocemos, etc..

\- reborn me ha dicho que los papeles están listos para que ingreses a la escuela de namimori

\- muchas gracias..por cierto y su prometida ? - le dije a fon mientras buscaba con la vista a esa persona

\- viper te esta esperando en el auto

\- auto ?

actualmente no conozco mas que a fon y viper, me han contado sobre el resto de los arcobalenos y que a su debido tiempo me los presentarían...pero al que mas quiero ver es a reborn o(≧▽≦)o, al salir del aeropuerto un auto de color negro estaba esperando afuera..cuando abrí la puerta viper estaba dentro de este

\- hola yami - saludo con su personalidad de siempre

\- viper-sama es un gusto volver a verla - salude mientras subía al auto

\- como a estado yuki ?

\- supongo que es pregunta de fran o me equivoco ?

\- exactamente

\- pues ella esta muy bien y esta muy alegre, por cierto toma - le entregue un sobre

\- que esto ?

\- es para sir ranita se lo manda yuki

30 minutos después...

\- llegamos esta sera tu casa yami-chan - dijo fon para luego salir del auto

la casa era de dos pisos algo parecida a la de tsuna solo que el color variaba por fuera era de color lila algo clarito pero por dentro era de un hermoso color chocolate y estaba completamente equipada con muebles al estilo monocromático

\- es la mejor casa que pude hallar a bajo precio - dijo viper

\- _siempre tan tacaña y avara_ no importa es muy bonita

\- bueno nosotros nos iremos, mañana empiezas clases - dijo fon quien me entrego un papelito - en esto viene la dirección y el horario de la escuela, tu habitación esta en el segundo piso a la derecha

\- gracias maestro

fon y viper se despidieron para luego irse...ahora puedo dejar de actuar

\- entonces buscare a hibari y al resto de la décima generación mañana - corrí hacia donde estaba mi habitación para luego tumbarme en la cama - esto es diversión pura...podre ver a tsuna muy de cerca

- _tonta olvidaste un pequeño detalle...tu_ _Enjerupawā_ \- me regañe a mi misma *cofcofLOCAcofcof*

\- a pesar de que estuve entrenando solo entrene artes marciales y como crear ilusiones ademas de poder ver atravez de ellas, solo tengo dos pistas sobre el 1.- mi tipo de llama ademas de ser viento es creación y 2.- sirve con mi desquiciada mente (suspiro) es muy probable que un día termine matando a alguien...bueno que importa

después de eso me quede dormida...

día siguiente...

5:00 am

me desperté temprano como de costumbre por que cuidaba a los niños del orfanato, me levante para luego darme un baño, ponerme el uniforme de verano de namimori y hacer de desayunar

- _bien si mal no recuerdo en el papel que me dio fon decía que mis clases empezaban a las 8:00 pero que llegara temprano por que luego los maestros tardan 1 hora en buscar mi_ _salón_

voltee un momento para ver el reloj el cual decía 6:15 am

\- (suspiro) me levante demasiado temprano...bueno a caminar

salí de casa para luego cerrar con la llave color indigo con blanco que me dio viper y volver a ver el papel que me dio fon al no saber la dirección correcta (¬_¬) aun que ahí decía, me digne a seguir a gente con el uniforme del comité disciplinario desde una distancia prudente

\- _entonces ellos llegan temprano..espero y no encontrarme con hibari tan pronto_

al poco tiempo pude divisar la escuela

\- _wao realmente es grande..mas de lo que pensaba_ bien ahora debo ir a la sala de maestros..pero donde esta ?..a bueno a caminar otra vez

después de ambular como alma en pena por la escuela logre llegar a la sala de maestros en donde estaba dino

\- disculpe vengo a pedir mi clase - le dije en modo loli kawaii challenger

\- si..etto tu nombre ?

\- mugetsu yami

\- a ver entonces...- dino empezó a buscar en las listas de alumnos mientras murmuraba mi nombre - aquí esta clase 3¨B¨ esta en el tercer piso la segunda aula a...a la izquierda

\- muchas gracias - hice una reverencia inglesa (¬_¬) lo cual se le hizo raro y me fui

5 minutos caminando...

\- _ahora que caigo en cuenta creo que la clase 3¨B¨ era la clase se sasagawa ryohei...creo, en caso de que sea así sera difícil como me presente con el resto así que..los conoceré yo misma_ _( ^_^ )_

al llegar al salón de clase efectivamente ryohei se encontraba ahí y parecía que no le importaba mi presencia, el maestro me presento, se hicieron preguntas sobre mi, se dijo que venia de Francia y..si ryohei me pregunto si quería entrar en el club de boxeo (suspiro) se sintió raro (๑◕︵◕๑)

hora del almuerzo...

me dirigí a la parte de atras de la escuela hasta que...

\- itai - dije al caer de sentón por chocar con alguien

\- pe..perdón te lastimaste ?

\- no, estoy bien no te preocupes _are esta voz si no me equivoco es de..-_ al levantar mi vista me encontré a tsuna y su pandilla - _tsuna es mas lindo en 3D que en 2D_ _(｡ ‿ ｡)_ _..tranquilízate nicole que no se te salga lo fangirl_

 _-_ (suspiro) menos mal, mi nombre es sawada tsunayoshi - tsuna estiro su mano par ayudarme

\- m..mi nombre es mugetsu yami - tome su mano para luego levantarme - _tonta por que tartamudee ?_

\- mugetsu-san lamen... - pero no pudo seguir por que cierto tsundere interrumpió

\- mujer estúpida discúlpate con el décimo - grito gokudera

\- aceptaría que no me dijeras mujer estúpida..cabeza de pulpo - modo ¨onee-sama elegante¨ ON

\- tsk a quien le dices cabeza de pulpo ?

\- al único cabeza de pulpo aquí - solté la mano de tsuna - fue un placer conocerte tsunayoshi-kun

después me fui de ahi

POV TSUNA

\- mugetsu

\- sucede algo tsuna ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- no,..no es nada

\- décimo puedo golpear a esa mujer ? - dijo gokudera quien hervía de rabia - no se va a librar de decirme ¨cabeza de pulpo¨

\- hiii no puedes hacer eso - le dije alterado - mejor debemos ir con reborn

\- que querrá el chiquitín ? - dijo yamamoto

\- reborn-san es difícil de predecir - esta vez fue gokudera

\- _tengo el presentimiento de que la volveremos a ver_

 _FIN POV TSUNA_

 _-_ (suspiro) casi se me sale lo fangirl - dije mientras me estiraba en el suelo

logre llegar hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela, me senté en el lugar donde no había gente y levante una caja ilusoria de ese espacio

\- espero divertirme en paz y que no me encuentre chrome..o reborn

[PON PON PON]

al mismo tiempo que cantaba iba creando cosas relacionadas como..un len y una kuroneko bailando y cantado

 _\- creo que mas o menos voy entendiendo mi propio poder_

entonces el timbre sonó...

\- rayos es hora de irme - deshice mis creaciones y luego rompí la caja ilusoria para luego irme a clase

con reborn y el resto...

\- han entendido bien ? - dijo reborn

\- s..si - dijo tsuna con algo de miedo

\- deben encontrar al aprendiz de fon, fon lo inscribió sin decirme quien era

\- reborn-san es alguien peligroso ? - pregunto gokudera

\- por lo que he escuchado de fon su aprendiz es calmado, hábil y muy fuerte..tanto que a logrado vencerlo alrededor de 5 veces

\- alguna descripción ? - esta vez fue yamamoto

\- tiene cabello negro, ojos negros y mide 1.69 pero no se si es hombre o mujer

\- kufufu entonces solo tenemos que encontrarlo ? - ese fue piña..digo mukuro

\- si, también deberán traerlo..seré yo quien pruebe su fuerza

después sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del almuerzo...

\- vayan a clase...dame-tsuna

\- hiii qu..que pasa ?

\- hoy tienes examen así que mas te vale aprobar - el sicario amenazo con su pistola a tsuna

tsuna como todos los día salio corriendo..

con yami

clase de ingles...

\- _y si busco a hibari hoy ?..o mañana ?_

*golpe*

\- señorita mugetsu debe prestar atención - dijo la maestra quien me pego con un libro

\- si, lo siento - dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

entonces cierta piña abrió la puerta del salón...

\- joven rokudo espero y pueda dar una explicación para llegar como si nada en medio de mi clase - dijo la maestra enojada

\- kufufu el comité de disciplina me detuvo

\- (suspiro) por favor tome asiento

mukuro entro al salón y para mi mala suerte el se sentaba justo en el asiento libre que esta a un lado mio

\- kufufu una nueva ? - me pregunto

\- mucho gusto rokudo-san mi nombre es mugetsu yami

\- kufufufu eres bonita

sentí mi cara arde y aparte la mirada de el

\- señorita mugetsu puede traducir la siguiente frase ?

en el pizarron decía...¨I am nothing, if you're away from me, I am nothing ..I just return to the ashes of which come from and lose my memories of our love¨

\- yo no soy nada, si tu estas lejos de mi, yo no soy nada ..yo solo regresare a las cenizas de las cuales provengo y perderé mis recuerdos sobre nuestro amor

\- correcto - dijo la maestra

\- y lista por lo que veo - dijo mukuro

\- _el resto del día va a ser pesado_

salida..

\- _bien ahora vamos por hibari..mejor mañana..si mañana_

salí corriendo del salón pero entonces ryohei me grito

\- oye mugetsu vamos al club de boxeo al EXTREMO

\- lo siento ryohei-san hoy debo llegar temprano a casa..prometo que iré la próxima vez

saque una bufanda de mi mochila, si me atrapaba hibari no me reconocería fácilmente si no ve mi collar...

y como si fuera invocado el demonio de namimori dio su aparición

\- herbívora esta prohibido correr por los pasillo

\- discúlpeme - lo intente persuadir

\- estas castigada, vendrás conmigo - hibari tomo mi brazo pero me resistí

\- eso no podrá ser

\- kamikorosu - hibari se preparo para atacar pero...al yo saber artes marciales me apoye en su hombro para de un salto pasarlo y caer lo suficientemente lejos

\- lo siento carnívoro pero esta cazadora no se quiere convertir en presa

POV HIBARI

\- _esa herbívora a dicho..cazadora ?...podría ser_

la herbívora se preparo para correr pero...

\- yami - le grite sin importarme si había alguien o no

FIN POV HIBARI

de la impresión deje caer mi mochila para luego voltear a ver a hibari quien tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, me acerque a el lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo

\- haz tardado lo tuyo..kyoya - le dije mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas - un carnívoro jamas llora

\- si no fuera por que dijiste ¨cazadora¨ no te hubiera reconocido

\- _entonces fue error mio_ entonces digamos que te la deje fácil

\- es que jamas admitirás que te equivocaste ?

\- mi orgullo me lo impide..baka~ - lo abraze fuertemente para luego soltarlo - mañana espero pelear contigo kyoya

\- esta vez yo venceré

\- eso ya lo veremos - después tome mi mochila para salir corriendo de ahí

* * *

bien verdadero capitulo 5 terminado, si se preguntan el por que el anterior estaba terminado es por una razon muy sencilla el otro iba a ser el original pero luego pensé en este y bueno...yolo

ciao ciao


	6. Descubriendo al viento

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTOR, LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ESAS SON DE SUS AUTORES, LOS ARCOBALENOS TIENEN FORMA ADULTA**

 **SOLO LA HISTORIA Y EL OC ME PERTENECEN**

*...* notas de autor e información _(...)_ pensamientos (...) texto [...] canción

* * *

 **objetivo 6.- Descubriendo al viento**

en casa...

entre a mi habitación lance mi mochila junto con la bufanda para luego tirarme en la cama

\- _mala idea dejarme la bufanda en tiempo de calor..mala idea_ hibari estaba llorando, espero nadie haya escuchado cuando grito...por que como sea así se armara un graaaaan rumor (suspiro)

me puse a girar en mi cama hasta que escuche donde cerraban la puerta de abajo

\- sera el maestro ?...no el hubiera llamado antes de llegar o viper abría llamado

me levante y baje las escaleras para luego hallar a piña-san

\- se puede saber que hace aquí rokudo-san ? - le dije seria - o mejor dicho...como entro ?

\- kufufu creo que el que debería hacer las preguntas seria yo como..por que hay una barrera ilusoria alrededor de tu casa ?

\- _rayos la barrera de viper_ no se de que esta hablando...por otro lado debe salir de este lugar esta invadiendo propiedad

\- kufufufu tómalo como una visita neko-chan

\- le pido en serio que salga de esta casa o mi madre se enojara - empuje a mukuro hasta la puerta

\- kufufu estas sola neko-chan

lo empuje con mas fuerza, abrí la puerta y luego lo saque

\- nos veremos mañana en clase rokudo-san - cerré la puerta con fuerza puse la llave y luego volví a mi habitación

POV MUKURO

\- estatura 1.69, cabello y ojos negros ademas fuerza que no debe tener una joven...lo siento neko-chan pero te estas delatando a ti misma

FIN POV MUKURO

\- _como es que entro mukuro a mi casa...también vio la barrera de viper,_ solo espero no convertirme en su presa...o en la de reborn aunque con reborn...no seria mala idea(¬_¬)

me di un baño y me puse un vestido de tirantes color lila para luego hacer mi tarea, después me fui a dormir sin cenar ya que no tenia hambre

al día siguiente...

me levante a las 5:30am para bañarme, comer y luego vestirme para ir a la escuela, termine al rededor de las 7:00 hoy me tarde un poco mas..tambien me dolia un poco la cabeza

\- hoy no llevare la bufanda mejor haré esto - cerré todos los botones de la camisa y luego amarre el moño para ocultar mi collar - no dejare que nadie mas lo vea

al abrir la puerta me halle a la piña y la décima generación...luego volví a cerrar la puerta

POV TSUNA

\- mukuro-san estas seguro que mugetsu-san nos dejo acompañarla ?

\- kufufu estoy seguro

\- entonces por que no mejor tocamos la puerta ? - dijo yamamoto

\- décimo iré yo - dijo gokudera

\- esta bien

gokudera se acerco y toco la puerta

\- que quieren ? - dijo yami que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

\- solo queremos hablar mujer estúpida

\- cuantos son ?

\- por que preguntas eso ?

\- solo dime, cuantos son ?

\- 7 - dijo gokudera algo extrañado por la pregunta

-...hablen entre ustedes

\- veras maldita - gokudera iba a explotar la puerta pero mugetsu la abrió deteniendo así su ataque

\- si van a la escuela los acompañare - dijo acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro *como se supone deben llevarla los hombres*

\- muge.. - no pude terminar por que interrumpió

\- yami..solo díganme yami, es raro el que me llamen mugetsu

\- entonces a mi dime tsuna

FIN POV TSUNA

\- _ahora es cuando presenta al resto_

 _-_ el es yamamoto-san - *no voy a poner quien dice cada cosa por que es mas que obvio*

\- yo, mi nombre es yamamoto takeshi

\- el es gokudera-kun

\- tsk gokudera hayato

\- ah~ es cabeza de pulpo - dije con tono de burla

\- que haz dicho ?

\- tranquilízate...que tal si te digo hayato ?..así no te molestaras

\- el es ryohei

\- a el ya lo conocía también a rokudo-san vamos en la misma clase..si mal no recuerdo sus nombre completos eran rokudo mukuro y..sasagawa ryohei

\- ella es chrome

\- m..mi nombre es dokuro chrome

\- y el es reborn

 _\- el rey de roma_

\- chaos

\- es un placer conocerlos - hice una reverencia inglesa - espero llevarme bien con todos

cerré la casa con candado y después de eso avanzamos hacia la escuela..

\- _rayos como ellos están conmigo no puedo cantar..y si pregunto ?_ disculpen puedo hacer algo para divertirme ?

\- claro - dijo tsuna con una sonrisa inocente

\- _espero no tener un derrame nasal con las sonrisas de tsuna_ gracias [cantarella 96neko] *es que esa versión es mas kawaii*

después de cantar me sentí contenta así que empece a caminar un poco mas rápido solo que..no escuchaba los pasos de los demás excepto los de una persona aparte de mi..debe ser reborn

\- si no se apresuran llegaran tarde - entonces empece a correr - por la posición del sol son las 7:30 asi que corran

al poco tiempo empece a escuchar donde empezaron a correr

\- _creo que voy muy rápido -_ los pasos se iban perdiendo - _eso me pasa por entrenar artes marciales_

al ver hacia enfrente reborn ya había llegado a la escuela

\- eso no se vale reborn-san - le dije algo molesta - como llego antes ?

\- me fue hasta difícil superarte...mejor dime como puedes correr tan rápido ?

\- viví en un bosque por 3 años así que era corre o muere

\- un bosque ?..supongo que en Francia no te querían

\- veo que es profesor..solo diré que mas o menos...yo fui ahí por mi cuenta

\- yami-san entonces viviste en un bosque ? - era tsuna quien acababa de llegar

\- solo tres años, después regrese a mi hogar - entonces sonó el timbre - es hora de..

entonces sentí como me tomaban del brazo

\- hii - chillo tsuna - hi..hibari-san

\- esta chica esta castigada - dijo hibari sin mostrar emoción

\- kufufu bajo que cargos ave-kun ? - pregunto mukuro

\- eso no te incumbe piña, sera mejor que se vayan o también estarán en detención

todos fueron a clase y reborn siguió al resto para atormentarlos..digo dar su clase

\- ahora que se fueron todos..kyoya que necesitas ?

\- no lo dije ? estas castigada

\- por que ?

\- por llegar tarde

\- pero el resto también llego tarde - le dije molesta

\- por que me debes una pelea

\- (suspiro) peleare contigo en el almuerzo te lo prometo

\- enserio ? - hibari me solto y me puso frente a el

\- si enserio - le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

\- entonces te espero en la azotea - me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se empezó a ir

\- seria malo que alguien viera ese lado tuyo carnívoro, podrían usarlo en tu contra

\- si la cazadora es la única que lo conoce no tengo de que preocuparme - después se fue

detrás de uno de los árboles...

\- entonces es amiga de hibari...esta chica es cada vez mas interesante - dijo el joven sicario el cual tenia una sonrisa sádica que adornaba su rostro

volvemos con yami ( •̀ω•́ )

\- (suspiro) me quedare afuera hasta que de la hora del almuerzo - busque un árbol alto, subí a el y me recosté

2 horas después..

el sonido del timbre me despertó..baje del árbol, quite la tierra de mi uniforme y me dirigí al salón

\- yami-san - era la voz de tsuna

\- sucede algo ? - voltee y lo vi con toda su manada menos chrome y kyoko

\- quieres almorzar con nosotros ?

\- claro, solo debo dejar mi mochila en el salón

fui al salón puse mi mochila en mi asiento y saque mi almuerzo

\- ahora si vamos - les dije para luego avanzar

al poco tiempo llegamos a la azotea y..ahí estaba hibari

\- _rayos había olvidado la pelea_ disculpe hibari-san usted iba a almorzar aquí ?

su rostro mostraba una molestia que era mas que evidente

\- hasta cuando piensan seguir actuando ustedes dos ? - ese fue reborn quien estaba a un lado de hibari

\- a que se refiere..reborn-san ? - lo mire seria

\- akambo por que me juntas con herbívoros ? - ese si fue hibari

\- es que acaso me equivoco ?...si no escuche mal la llamaste cazadora - una sonrisa picara se mostró en su rostro

ambos abrimos nuestros ojos como platos por las palabras de reborn... como iba a saber reborn sobre eso ?

\- _de seguro se escondió tras uno de los árboles_

\- yo no la conozco - dijo hibari un poco mas tranquilo

\- seguro ? - reborn se alejo un poco de hibari y saco una grabadora portátil - entonces esta bien si muestro su conversación de esta mañana

\- ESPERA NO TE ATREVAS A MOSTRARLA - le grite enojada..después caí en cuenta que dije

\- y tu tenias que abrir la boca - dijo hibari con cierto tono de decepción

\- perdón kyoya..me deje llevar por la ira

\- no te he dicho antes que aprendas a manejarla ? - esta vez fue un tono molesto

\- perdón, si ? tan solo no me centre en eso - le dije enojada

\- me prometiste que lo harías - hibari no cambiaba su rostro frió

\- y tu me prometiste volver - me gire y me acerque a el - y mira que soy yo la que tiene que venir por ti

\- si no volví es por que todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte

\- eres demasiado fuerte en estos momentos tanto que quizás y ya note pueda vencer

\- kufufu parecen recién casados - dijo mukuro

\- eso no es cierto - le dijimos al mismo tiempo, mukuro del susto se escondió detrás de tsuna

\- AAAH JODER entonces arreglemos esto con la pelea que me pediste - le entregue mi almuerzo a tsuna - cuida mi comida y si quieren vivir suban a la caseta

todos hicieron caso y se subieron a la caseta, hibari y yo dejamos una distancia de 1 metro y la pelea empezo

POV LECTORA

yami saco un látigo y hibari saco sus tonfas

el látigo de yami parecía un tallo de color negro con varios picos que daban la apariencia de espinas

\- pregunta kyoya

\- cual ?

\- debo..contenerme ?

\- si no quieres no

\- me regañaras si destruyo la escuela ?

\- por esta vez no

\- entonces...no me contendré - su rostro paso de uno dulce a uno sádico

\- una cosa antes de empezar

\- que ?

\- estas loca

\- Y HASTA AHORA TE ENTERAS ?

yami utilizo latigazo...ok demasiado pokemon

yami golpeo a hibari pero este se defendió con sus tonfas, hibari al haber entrenado con dino..danonino tenia cierta experiencia contra los látigos, ambos se golpeaban a diestra y siniestra hasta que yami logro cortar la mejilla de hibari pero el no se quedo atrás y corto su frente y su brazo

\- a este paso perderás algo - dijo hibari

\- (Jadeo) eso..no..te importa - yami a diferencia de hibari se encontraba cansada

en un rápido movimiento hibari golpeo la mano de yami haciendo que esta soltara el látigo, sostuvo ambos brazos de yami desde las muñecas y luego la tiro en el suelo utilizando su propio peso para que ella no se liberara quedando en..digamoslo así..una posición que se puede malinterpretar

\- _sin mi látigo no tendré de otra que usar mi fuerza..pero le prometí a fon no usarla...disculpe maestro_ kyo-kun podrías quitarte esta..posición es algo..vergonzosa - yami tenia un sonrojo en su rostro

hibari al oír sus palabras le subieron los colores a la cabeza, al poco tiempo del rostro de yami desapareció el sonrojo y su sonrisa sádica volvió

\- no bajes la guardia kyoya - yami con su fuerza intento darle un patada a hibari pero este la evito soltándola

\- realmente estas loca - dijo hibari soltando sus tonfas - entonces sera cuerpo a cuerpo ?

\- supongo que si - dijo yami poniéndose en pose de batalla *la de fon* automáticamente reborn la reconoció - nee~ kyoya

\- que sucede ?

\- puedo cantar ?

\- debería dejarlos sordos antes - dijo con molestia

\- pero ellos ya me escucharon antes

hibari en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego hasta la espalda de yami dándole un golpe en el cuello, yami empezó a caer al suelo pero hibari la atrapo

\- demasiado fácil..y no rompas tus promesas tan fácil... **mon ange** *mi ángel**el acento francés tanto en hibari como en yami no existe es como si todas las palabras fueran en japones ya que ellos aprendieron primero el japones al francés*

\- no es tan fácil vencerme.. **mon loup** *mi lobo* - yami se levanto rápidamente dándole una patada a hibari directamente en la cara pero este la paro

\- estas muy cansada...hiciste algo antes de venir aquí ? - pregunto hibari mientras soltaba su pie

\- no, solo corrí un poco antes de venir - entonces el rubor de su rostro volvió - aunque en la mañana me dolía un poco la cabeza

\- no estarás enferma ? - el tono de hibari cambio a preocupación

FIN POV LECTORA

POV YAMI

\- _yo ? enferma ? estoy bien..para empezar nunca me enferme en mi anterior vida -_ entonces sentí un peso sobre mi frente ...hibari paso la linea y estaba tomando mi temperatura - q..que haces kyoya ?

\- que mas checando si tienes fiebre - se separo un poco - al parecer un poco..tenemos que posponer la pelea

\- NO yo estoy bien no es nece...- entonces sentí que todo daba vueltas y empece a caer

\- lo ves estas mal - hibari me atrapo mientras caía - ustedes cuídenla iré por medicina

hibari me sentó cerca de la barda de la azotea donde me quede recargada, después se fue dejándome con el resto quienes bajaron de la caseta

\- dime dame-yami - dijo reborn

\- que necesita reborn-san ?

\- cuanto mides ?

\- es una pregunta rara...mido alrededor de 1.69

\- entonces tu maestro es fon..verdad ?

\- como sabe de mi maestro ? - fingí inocencia - _rayos actuar en este estado es difícil_

 _-_ tu pose de batalla es la misma que el

entonces entraron chrome, I-pin y kyoko

\- Mèimei *hermana en chino* - I-pin corrió hacia mi y se paro enfrente de la décima generación - ella es aliada no enemiga

\- es bueno volver a verte I-pin - le dije para luego cargarla y abrazarla - como haz estado ?

\- I-pin a estado bien

\- eso es bueno...hola chrome-chan y etto..

\- mi nombre es sasagawa kyoko

\- la hermana de ryohei-san por lo que veo...kyoya se esta tardando

\- quieres que lo busquemos ? - pregunto tsuna

\- no, yo misma lo traeré - junte mis manos como si fuera a rezar - [double lariat-megurine luka]

entonces hibari llego enojado

\- por que cantaste ?

\- por que me canse de esperar

\- toma la medicina - hibari me lanzo una botella de agua y unas pastillas

\- dámelas tu ( ＾ω＾)っ❤

\- te esta empezando a afectar la temperatura

\- probablemente

¨Sono solo il vento che passa, con la nuvola creerà il futuro¨solo soy el viento que sigue su camino y junto con la nube creare el futuro

* * *

bien capitulo 6 terminado

ciao ciao


End file.
